


Let's Fall in Bed (Love)

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha-on-Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dominance, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Possible Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, brief non-con situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's in love with his fellow Lads. They're both strong, strapping, beautiful Alphas who are in their prime and adore him. Why is it so difficult to just let himself give in? Because Michael and Ray are already mates. Is there room in their hearts and their bed for an Omega?</p><p>Of-fucking-course there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This has been a long time coming, wow. I know it's not much but the idea couldn't be shook off. Thank you laraloops for editing on such short notice, and thank you Masked Player for writing in bits and pieces, I appreciate it so much <3 **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael and Ray had always been a different kind of couple. They were night and day in a way - pale and tan, hard and soft-edged, loud and quiet. Michael was a bundle of giggles and screams, always to the extreme, chugging Red Bull and puffing it out in clouds of energy like a steam train. Ray was laid back but sharp in some ways, voice low. When he spoke it was something to listen to. Their co-workers teased them relentlessly when Michael brought his “little knot-girlfriend” that he met on the game network over to the company. They had been talking and flirting and sort-of dating for months before that and by the time they were together every day face-to-face they were fully in love. It could be seen in the way they always touched each other, the way they brought back food for one another on lunch runs. The two practically had hearts in their eyes. It was impossible to miss the affection between them.

 

When they first got together it was impossible for anyone to take them seriously. They were both small and squishy - Michael with his baby cheeks and Ray with his height of a sixteen year old girl. And then Michael started working out and his boyfriend followed quickly after. They moved in together (to the cheers and congrats of their fellow Achievement Hunters) and they stocked their fridge with Monster and Red Bull and healthier food. Ray went pale the first time he found a box of spinach leaves in the crisper but Michael shoved it down his throat and soon he didn’t mind the taste. The cabinets were stocked with their favorite power bars and cereal that wasn’t quite as sugary anymore. Michael dragged his boyfriend out to the gym and eventually it became part of their routine enough that Ray would get grouchy if they deviated from it, and sometimes _he_ was the one dragging the Jersey boy out of bed. Together they trimmed the baby fat and gained lean, strong muscle.

 

The Omegas in the office started to take notice. Kdin’s videos started lingering on the Alpha Lads and Caleb started inviting himself along to lunch more (not that anyone minded). Aryyn, Chris, and Meg all fluttered their lashes toward them but they were too busy supping from each other’s lips to notice.

 

But no Omega noticed the way Gavin did. He adored his Lads and as they blossomed into true Alphas, his Omega side stood up and took notice. He was already a terrible flirt with the two friends but their Alpha musk paired with their strengthening bodies amped his needy behavior up to eleven. He often scented with them but not just because they were Alpha but because Michael was his boy and Ray was his partner in crime, his X-Ray - he loved his Lads. He hung out with them at their apartment all the time and whenever he was alone he would rub himself on things, scrubbing couch pillows and throw blankets against his throat to make sure his scent lingered. It was shitty but whenever he saw his friends’ noses twitch he got a cheap thrill. Gavin found himself bending over a lot in front of them, wearing tighter jeans and finding excuses to go visit them at their desks. Geoff told him to knock it off but he never listened.

 

When they were all comfy on the couch together and one of them threw an arm around his shoulders and rubbed their nose below his ear, he was known to bare his neck without an ounce of fight because he trusted them completely. He loved it when they would slip into their Alpha instincts and scent at his throat with small nibbles and licks to try and coax his scent glands into pouring out more of what they called his “spring time” scent. He thought he smelled like old dryer lint but they were adamant about him being what Ray liked to call “flowers and fresh blankets”.

 

Michael was the boldest of the two. He loved the way his boy would dare to take a bite and those canines would pinch into his flesh until he whined. Ray would tell him to knock it off but it was always half hearted and he would rub over the slight marks later with quiet reverence. When Gavin would manage to coax them into play wrestling, Michael was the one who pushed it until the Omega got hurt some way or another. He’d always feel bad for hurting Gavin but it was Ray’s lap the Brit crawled into to get soft pets and have his hair stroked. Gavin would whine, exaggerating the pain of his injuries, and would side eye his boy as Ray would hush and rub his belly. Michael knew that Gavin was putting on a show for affection but eventually he’d follow and it would all dissolve into a Lad Pile.

 

\---

 

Their little flirty dance came to a head one night at the bar. Ray had come as Michael’s DD since it was only a few blocks over from their apartment and he didn’t mind driving without a license for just a few streets. That left Michael with his boy and they seemed to be in a competition about who could be the most obnoxious. They were all over each other, Gavin’s metaphorical questions barely getting sputtered out before the other would laugh over them. Ray watched with his Coke and smiled as Gavin kept getting off his bar stool and rubbing himself against Michael, arms looped lazily around the Alpha Lad as he whispered stupid things in his ear. Like a good boyfriend, Michael kept glancing at Ray to make sure he wasn’t upsetting him but the other Lad only grinned and nodded.

 

‘Enjoy it’, he mouthed.

 

Gavin disappeared to the bathroom shortly after, the dam on his bladder finally giving in from all the beer. Michael watched him go with a fondness in his eyes that his boyfriend absolutely recognized; and Ray found himself warmed by it rather than scorned. Humming around the rim of his drink, he caught the other Alpha’s eyes and shared a knowing look.

 

“What?” Michael gruffed around the rim of his drink.

 

“Nothing,” Ray drawled.

 

Gavin stumbled into the bathroom, giggling to himself about his boy and his X-Ray.

 

 _They’re so good to me_ , he thought as he relieved himself. He cleaned himself off and washed his hands, the muffled noise from the bar leaking through the walls. He was scrubbing the scratchy paper towels across his wet fingers when he felt a palm slide across his waist. It was heavy and it made his stomach jump pleasantly.

 

“Michael,” he cooed, drawing the other Lad’s name out in his thickening accent. He looked up to shoot a wink in the mirror only to see that it was very much _not_ Michael. The Alpha standing behind him was twice his size and was leering at him through the mirror, the hint of his canines and the strong line of his jaw horribly intimidating. He wasn’t a bad looking Alpha, maybe someone he would’ve flirted with a bit if he’d gone out on his own. Gavin whipped around and pushed both palms against the man’s shoulders to try and get some space but he was persistent. A deep, Alpha growl tore through the wide barrel chest and Gavin couldn’t stop the keen that came out of his throat. He shrunk back against the counter and the man followed to pin him.

 

“You smell fantastic,” the man rumbled as he cradled Gavin’s hips between his hands. He leaned in to rub his nose against the Brit’s throat. The sensation was sickening and the Omega’s heart flew into his throat. Gavin’s arms barely worked as he palmed the man’s thick chest to try and get him _away_. His Omega instincts were starting to take over in his drunken stupor and this Alpha seemed more than happy to take full advantage. The man dragged heavy set, thick hands down Gavin’s slender form, fingers hooking into the edge of his pants before sliding inward towards the button and zipper.

 

“Stop,” Gavin hissed, tiny Omega fangs glinting under the florescent lights. The Alpha laughed at his pathetic efforts and started working on his belt with practiced ease before moving on to the buttons on his jeans. “Bloody hell - stop! _Stop!_ ” His objections were fully ignored, his gut bottoming out into a freezing horror as one of those clammy hands plowed straight into his underwear.

 

“Too drunk to get hard for me? Not a bad package, regardless,” the Alpha mused, ducking in close to breathe in more of the young man’s scent. His fingers were clumsy as the fondled his limp cock, tips digging into his scarred sac. “You smell so good…you’ll smell even better squealing on my knot over the sink.” He snarled, pushing up against Gavin and savoring his terrified whimper.

 

“ _Hey!_ What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Michael’s voice was _livid_ , piercing through the haze of beer and one too many shots. The Alpha male growled at the challenge and turned to glare at the Lad. Michael was pure fire and refused to back down though the guy was bigger than him.

 

“He said _no_ , you _fuck,_ ” Michael snarled as he grabbed the larger man and slammed his back into the wall next to the sinks. “What the fuck kind of _pathetic_ Alpha are you, treating an Omega like that? What the fuck’s wrong with you!”

 

While they flashed fangs and squared off, Ray slammed the bathroom door shut and went straight for Gavin. The Omega muffled a sob and and would have sunk to the floor if Ray hadn’t managed to catch him. He sunk into his friend and clung tight. Ray nuzzled under his jaw and along his throat, rubbing off the scent of the aggressor while primly putting the man’s belt, button, and zipper back into place. Gavin hiccuped, a tiny, tearless sob leaving him as he leaned all his weight against him.

 

“R-Ray…”

 

“Drunk whore wanted it,” the unnamed man hissed through his fangs. While Michael growled, Ray took the words straight to the gut. He tucked Gavin behind him and let the Omega press against his back, face buried between his shoulder blades. Ray faced off with the other two men while his mate kept the guy pinned by his collar against the wall.

 

“He’s _ours_ ,” Ray snarled viciously, a terrible anger in him that made his chest so incredibly hot. “He’s not yours to touch so _fuck off_ .” He said it with such vehemence and truth, sounding so very, very _Alpha_ that even Michael lowered his eyes at his boyfriend’s ire. He shoved away from the stranger and the man grumbled before slinking out of the bathroom.

 

“Let’s go home,” Ray suggested, while Michael zeroed in on Gavin, who was still breathing rapidly like a terrified bird, wide eyes darting all over in still very real panic. Michael cupped the Omega’s cheeks and brushed their noses, murmuring his name a few times.

 

Ray was able to lead his two drunk Lads back to the car without incident, but Michael climbed into the back with Gavin. There was a true urgency in his motions, his hands scraping over the young man’s hips and sides. The Omega mewled pitifully as he was shoved backwards into the car, practically laying flat on the back seat while Michael climbed on top of him.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Michael’s breath was tangy with the beer he’d had, voice low and laced with a passionate growl against Gavin’s ear.

 

“N-uh-no,” the other Lad replied, flinching when the door shut on the driver’s side door, and Ray started the engine. “H-he just - didn’t - ” He stared, glassy-eyed, at Michael. “Did Ray say I was yours?”

 

“Damn straight,” Michael husked before he pinched his teeth against the node on Gavin’s jaw, drawing out that taste of spring, of creeks and fresh grass and sweet leaves along his tongue. The Brit squirmed under his friend, eyes glazing over. “You’re _mine_ , God damn it,” and a low, Alpha-snarl from the front seat had him instantly correcting himself, “ _Ours._ ”

 

“D-do you re-really mean that?” Gavin murmured, brows pinching together. He was muffled from more questions by flushed, wet lips on his own, the taste of beer piercing his senses and making him whine. His eyes opened, darting in a panic to Ray in the rearview mirror. As close as they all were this was something they hadn’t done before.

 

_Is...Is this okay? I don’t. I don’t know…_

 

The youngest Lad grinned at him from the front seat.

 

“Mich-Michael, no, we shouldn’t-” but there was a needy whine there that had Michael shivering. He looked at his mate all wide eyed and hungry through the rearview mirror.

 

Ray shot him a grin. “Michael, no. We really shouldn’t.”

 

The fiery young man kissed Gavin even harder, pinning him down on the seat.

 

Gavin was fairly drunk, and he really couldn’t remember the rest of the ride home, only that the two of them had hands on him the second they were inside. Michael rear-kicked the door shut with a sharp _bang_ , and Ray passed his hand over the deadbolt to lock it before his hand was shucking up Gavin’s shirt. And their touch was so _warm_.

 

“Can I stay?”

 

“No, I locked the door because I want you to leave, and walk home, in the fucking dark, after some creep tried to molest you.” Ray said, in his usual deadly sarcastic deadpan. Gavin ducked his head and blushed. “Get the fuck into bed, asshole.”

 

With his friends’ help, the Omega was stripped down to his boxers and got to wiggle into their bed between them. Michael was nosing under his throat, while Ray was nipping at his nape and scenting his hair. He was drowning in them; they smelled like sweet, warm pastries and tart fruit, with that _Alpha_ musk that made him feel like jelly. Ray kept his shirt on, but the other two men were in only boxers.

 

They lazily scented until they fell asleep. Gavin lay sprawled on his back between them, loving how Ray pet up and down his chest with a touch that would’ve been adoring if the man wasn’t so drunk. _Oh, wait. Ray’s all sober._ The Omega didn’t let himself dwell on it too much before he closed his eyes and let the two tuck into either side of his neck. Gavin went first, then Michael, and finally Ray.

 

The youngest Lad watched over his two friends, watching how they tucked together so prettily, how Gavin trusted them. He threaded his hand through the sleeping Omega’s hair, unable to stop himself from smiling. _He looks like he belongs here._

 

\---

 

The next morning, Gavin woke up alone in a pile of rumpled bedding. He reached out for the other Lads but everything was cold under his fingers. He groaned into the pillow that smelled like all of them - flower petals and Michael’s cinnamon zing and the deep spice of clove that seemed to cling to every bit of Ray from the strands of his hair to the tips of his fingers. He scrubbed his cheek against the material and gave an Omegan coo that would have been embarrassing for anyone to hear. He didn’t like to show his more vulnerable, submissive instincts when he wasn’t under the protective gaze of his Alpha Lads.

 

And didn’t that say more than he wanted it to?

 

Gavin eventually managed to crawl out of bed and find his t-shirt. He debated going out in just his boxers but he got a bubble of shyness thinking of prancing through his friends’ apartment half naked after everything they’d done last night. He could still feel Ray’s fingers carding through the hair on his chest and the way Michael’s sharp, Alpha canines had dragged over his neck and down his shoulder. He checked the mirror on the back of the closet and there were no marks left to prove they’d been together all night.

 

He padded out to the kitchen and found his friends quietly going about their morning. A box of cereal sat on the table along with the half gallon of milk, a cup of milky coffee steaming beside Michael. They both looked up at Gavin’s croaked ‘ _morning, Lads’_ two smiles beamed at him. He didn’t expect such open, silent affection and the Brit flushed under their gazes.

 

Michael pulled out the other chair and dragged it beside him. “Right here, boy.”

 

Gavin obeyed and plopped down beside his friend. Cereal was abandoned so Michael could throw an arm around the Omega and pull him closer to scent lightly at his hair. “You smell so good in the morning, Gavvy.”

 

“Michael,” Ray scolded lightly.

 

“Sorry,” the older Alpha muttered as he started to pull away.

 

“What?” Gavin asked, accent thick as he chased after the other’s touch. Michael wrapped his arm around him again and dropped chaste kisses on his shoulder, a hand laying on the Omega’s knee.

 

“We’ve got something we want to ask,” Ray began before he rolled his eyes. “Fuck it, this isn’t some shitty romcom, dude. We want you to join us.”

 

While Michael hummed in agreement and nosed at the collar of his shirt, Ray’s annoyed expression melted into a gentle, welcoming smile. Despite the calm atmosphere the Lads were trying desperately to create, Gavin’s throat was threatening to close up in uncertainty. These two lovely Alpha boyfriends - nearly mates now with how long they’d been together - had just extended an invitation that he’d only dared to daydream about a few times. Gavin would be the first to admit he was a bad Omega. He was too loud and headstrong, he was too bold with his choices and strange with his career choices. He was all sharp angles and too-long limbs, with a strong nose and hair that looked ridiculous and plain when he didn’t spike it all up. His noises were borderline absurd and he tried too hard a lot of the times. He was a complete spazz, limbs and thoughts everywhere, and they didn’t need some dysfunctional Omega mucking up their perfect relationship.

 

They were both so attractive, and they were good Alphas in their own right. They could have taken on any Omega they wanted. Michael had those desirable, fluffy curls and freckles that could tempt a saint - miles of pale skin and a cupid bow mouth. Ray had an endearing, deadpan charm to him and a slow smile that could send heat into the belly of anyone who had the pleasure of seeing it - soft hair and agile fingers with that low voice that made his heart flutter when it poured into Gavin’s headphones. The couple both had lean muscle and infectious laughter, and when he was hanging out with them it felt like _home_.

 

“I’m not sure,” Gavin confessed. “I love you Lads, I really do. But I’m not exactly a _good_ Omega. I’m-” _Skinny, obnoxious, an idiot who ruins everything he touches._ “-not exactly the best choice. You guys deserve the best.”

 

A growl started beside his ear. “You are the best, you fucking idiot.”

 

“Michael,” Ray snapped, and the sound died instantly. Gavin awed at the way Michael so easily admitted with a small whine, the other Lad’s forehead pressed into Gavin’s neck. He muttered another apology and the Omega pressed into him.

 

“Can you think about?” Michael pleaded, eyes clenched shut as if he was afraid to see the boy’s reaction.

 

“Of course I’ll think about it, boy,” Gavin promised quietly as he brushed his nose through red curls.

 

Ray pulled a face and scratched hand through the back of his hair. “That’s all we can ask, I guess. Hungry?”

 

“Starving.”

 

\---

 

As they went into the next week and bounced from one recording to the next, Gavin was glad the Lads didn’t treat him any differently. They still casually scented with him and they hung out, went out to lunches, and tormented the Gents whenever they got the chance. They all made a Minecraft video that turned out to be an hour of worthless footage because the boys couldn’t stop laughing. Gavin’s audio had been saturated with squawks and Michael’s with breathless laughter, Ray’s amused giggles a constant undertone under the Gents trying to wrangle them up.

 

Gavin checked his calendar and frowned at the red ‘x’ along three straight days that were rapidly approaching. _My heat’s next week._

 

Everything seemed to be relatively normal but as time went on there was something off, usually in the mornings before they’d all fueled up for the day. Usually it would be some kind of sad look from one of the Alpha mates or a casual statement that seemed to hold some weight.

 

Gavin had been trying to boot up his finicky computer when he’d heard Jack ask, “How was your night, Michael?”

 

“Fucking lonely,”  the Lad had spat with some venom, arms crossed over his chest and eyes locked on his own loading computer.

 

“Ray make you sleep on the couch?” Geoff had teased with waggling eyebrows.

 

Michael’s sudden glare threatened to burn the back of Ray’s head, his boyfriend’s shoulders tensing as he felt the heat of it. “Someone was too busy _pining_ to come to bed.”

 

Besides little jibes, the two didn’t openly fight and the tension was a low simmer in the office.

 

\---

 

It all came to a head one morning where the mates were threatening to bite each other’s heads off. They growled and snapped all through the first recording and Geoff eventually barked at them to separate and quit talking to each other. The couple had tried to challenge the older Alpha but one glare had them turning around and concentrating on their screens. They were left behind to ‘work out their problems’ while everyone else went out to lunch. They’d been reluctant and pissy about it at first but Jack had given them each a kiss to the top of their heads and the gesture had pacified them into obedience.

 

Gavin had planned on going out with some of the RvB team but had decided at the last moment to just eat whatever snacks he could find in his desk (and by _his_ , he meant Geoff’s). He headed back to the office and noticed that the usual people milling around were gone. They must have all carpooled somewhere nice for lunch. The main entrance of the AH office was shut with the on-air switch flipped. He huffed and walked around to the second door of the office to find it cracked like someone had been too busy to bother with it.

 

Gavin saw familiar curls and opened his mouth to loudly greet his boy but his lips smacked shut when he saw Ray as well. The youngest Lad was sitting at his desk with a scowl, gaze straight ahead like he was trying to block it all out. But Michael was embodying temptation and it was a struggle for Gavin to look away from the purposeful sway of his hips and the croon of his voice as he touched his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Ray, baby-”

 

“I have a lot to get done,” Ray lied.

 

Michael turned the other’s chair away from the computer, note quite forcing Ray to face the door, the angle just off enough for Gavin to stay hidden. Michael draped his pale arms over the younger Alpha’s shoulders and leaned down to rub his lips along his throat. To Ray’s credit he stayed stalwart until the other started to nibble small circles around the nodes under his jaw and along the hidden spots they’d spent long nights discovering on each other.

  

“I know what’s wrong with you, _Alpha_ ,” Michael teased with a dark glint in his eyes. “You’ve been chasing your tail smelling Gav all week. He’s about to fall into heat and you can’t take it, can you?”

 

Ray huffed a breath through his nose.

 

“You’ve been so hot for it the past few days,” Michael crooned knowingly but not without an edge of bitterness. “You’ve been fucking me everywhere but the bed because it feels too big, doesn’t it? A desirable Omega so close and _wanting_...you want to nest but I’ve got a knot and your stupid animal brain’s telling you it’s not enough. You need a bitch to breed.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Ray rumbled out.

 

“Don’t say it because it’s not true, or don’t say it _like_ that?” Michael needled as his fingers dragged over the younger Lad’s chest, voice growing strained. “You want me to tell the truth? That we’re in love with him and he doesn’t want us?”

 

“Shut up, Michael!” Ray barked, swiping at his hands to get the boy away from him.

 

Michael chomped down tight onto the exposed throat without a hint of warning. Ray barely managed to muffle his cry but he didn’t jerk away. A hand fell into his lap and ripped open his fly with great practice and it made his hips twitch forward.

 

“Shove your pants down,” Michael ordered with a new, emotional husk.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Michael dove back in and dug his canines in harder until he could taste the true heat of his pulse. It throbbed under his lips and he felt a brief urge to keep going until blood bubbled up around his teeth. The way Ray whined under his breath and bared his throat drowned out that impulse and he settled for leaving the makings of a colorful bruise.

 

“You wanna’ deny me?” Michael drawled once he managed to pry his teeth from such soft skin. “I’ll fuck you over your desk and let everyone see what a little whore you can be for me. They already think you’re some kind of whimpering bottom bitch - why not make it true?”

 

Michael wasn’t sure how those rumors had circulated through the office but he wasn’t going to dispute them. He heard whispers about he was some kind of power bottom and their fans liked to type out comments on how jealous they were about him burying his knot in their youngest Lad on the regular. They had no clue about the bruises Ray left on his hips or the bite marks on his inner thighs, along his spine, in the plump curve of his ass. Some days it was hard to sit down after a night with Ray but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

Well, except maybe the third they’d been pining for.

 

“Now push them down,” Michael ordered.

 

Ray obeyed with grit teeth. He hooked a thumb in the band of his shorts and underwear and shoved them down to rest just above his knees, exposing himself but giving himself room to yank them back up if someone barged in. His cheeks got all ruddy and the blend of color was a good look on him. Once Gavin’s eyes dropped to his friend’s lap, it was impossible to look away. Ray was short for his age and the youngest of the Lads so it was a shock to see he was sporting an impressive Alpha cock. It was thicker by far but longer than his own, and he liked to consider his own impressive for an Omega.

 

Seeing Michael’s pale fingers wrapping around the still-hardening dick made Gavin’s mouth water. They teased the nice bell tip that Gavin couldn’t help imagining _popping_ inside a tight, wet rim (maybe even his own.) The digits worked over the flesh and Ray could hardly keep his eager sounds bottled up. “Come on, pretty, don’t tease me like this.”

 

The endearment sent heat pooling in the Omega’s groin and he briefly adjusted himself in his too-tight jeans.

 

“God, look at this, you’ve been thinking about knotting him again, haven’t you?” Michael teased mercilessly as he ran his thumb over the spongy head, smearing the wetness there until the skin shined under the harsh light. “I know you’ve been dreaming about him too, waking up already popped like a kid.”

 

Michael’s hand unexpectedly slid down the shaft until he fisted his boyfriend’s knot and _squeezed_. Ray and Gavin whimpered almost in sync and Michael’s knowing eyes shot up to lock with the Brit’s. Gavin thought he’d been caught, that this was going to get ugly, but his boy simply loosely wrapped his hand around Ray’s throat while massaging his swelling knot to make him writhe in his own chair.

 

“I know what you want, Ray,” Michael purred, still looking the Omega straight in his wide, terrified eyes. “What we both want.”

 

Ray nodded helplessly, eyes closed as he whined. “I want him so much Michael.”

 

Gavin’s throat felt like it was swelling up and it wasn’t from anything good. As Michael captured Ray’s lips and soothed the ache he’d heard in his boyfriend’s voice, the Omega slunk away and decided to call it an early day.

 

\---

 

The Alpha mates were much closer the next two days. They kept close and often wrapped around each other, fingers seeking those of their mate’s own and noses ducking frequently into throats. Ray grew a new habit of getting into Michael’s lap when they weren’t recording and it put them behind on editing. Michael annoyed his coworkers as he started to butt in when his mate was trying to talk to them, pressing up behind him and growling softly into his shoulder and rubbing his cheek all over whatever he could reach. It was possessive and screamed ‘young Alpha’ but neither cared. They knew they were in a strange place and it felt good to be close, to bask in each other’s scents.

 

The mates weren’t the only ones with an issue. Gavin was trying the opposite, using soap and special spray to smother up his strengthening scent. It was getting thicker as he got closer to his heat. He’d missed a few suppressants and it was too late to stop it. He was a wreck, nose sensitive and sore as he was bombarded with the scents of everyone in the office. It seemed only his fellow Lads could soothe the frizzle in his skin, could soothe the roughness in his lungs and calm his twitching muscles. He gravitated toward them and they only had open arms for their friend, tucking him between them when they could to calm him down.   

 

Gavin didn’t realize how potent he was nor how vulnerable his fellow Lads were. It stuck to their clothes and followed him home and soon the Alpha mates were feeling the first prickles of their ruts. At their age, getting riled up from an Omega’s _pre-heat_ scent wasn’t unexpected but certainly embarrassing. They had to go to Burnie and request a week off to plan for it, refusing to explain the reason. Their boss was reasonably confused. Michael and Ray normally had very mild ruts together and they hardly ever had to ask for more than a day or two to shake it off.

 

Michael growled out _Gavin_ and then Burnie knew not to ask about it. Adding an Omega into the mix had thrown them off and he was going to let them all work it out by themselves.

 

Gavin tried to ignore how quickly his heat was coming up on him. He threw himself into his work, volunteering to set up sound on the podcasts and The Patch and taking over as much editing as he could get his hands on. He kept headphones around his ears and bought neutralizing shampoo to dampen his scent. He got the same brand in a sprtiz that he could put on his pulse points before work to help. He rubbed it all over his chin and it barely managed to clog up the scent of the Alphas in the office.

 

Even with his mini self seclusion, Gavin couldn’t stop thinking about his Lads. Michael’s thickening arms and Ray’s laugh, the swell of their muscles, their complimenting scents spicy-fruit scents - everything about them called to him in a way he couldn’t shake, in a way he didn’t want to.

 

Gavin found himself staring at the screen like a complete dope from just imagining what they’d look like together in their rut. Geoff had to bump him a few times to get him moving again but that fantasy was sticky and too delicious to abandon. He hungered to see them, to rub their knots and let them bite at his throat, but that’s all it was - a _fantasy_.

 

Gavin went home that day and locked his door, a silent request to be left alone for the night. He put on some crap TV and buried under his blankets with a couple beers and decided it was really time to think about what he wanted out of all this.

 

\---

 

The morning dragged on forever. Equipment lagged and threatened to flicker off at any moment. Michael’s headphones blew before he’d even finished his first energy drink, Geoff’s left thumbstick broke the moment he touched it, and Jack spilled coffee all over Ryan’s set up before it was even ten. They spent an hour trying to clean it all up and it was fruitless, a lot of components were too fried to recover. It was almost lunch by the time everything was fixed and recording-ready.

 

And then Gavin showed up.

 

The AH room was instantly flooded with the thick scent of needy Omega. It rolled along the carpet and curled up their chairs, tickling their noses until they gave up and breathed it in. Geoff perked up at the familiar scent - musky flower petals and rich soil. He knew it well from living with Gavin for so long. Ryan took a long whiff and stood out of respect, Alpha instinct kicking him in the ass and telling him to look for the fertile Omega that was so close. He usually had a tight fist on those primal urges but the heat musk was strong and sudden. Ray and Michael released twin growls at the reaction. Ryan started to flash fang but Jack was quick to put a hand on his shoulder and sit him back down.

 

“Sorry,” the Gent uttered with a bit of husk. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Didn’t expect it.”

 

Gavin stood there by the door and wrung his hands, nails leaving pink lines all over his skin as he nervously dug them in try and relieve the anxious itch that had been in his pores for the past ten hours. WIth the threat suitably settled, Michael got up and approached the nervous Omega.

 

“Gav?” Michael kept his voice low as he approached, hand out like his friend would bolt any second. Gavin’s forehead was shining and his skin was prickled, a heavy blush staining his cheeks and creeping down his throat. The usual bright green of his eyes was swallowed up by his pupils. He looked a little blind and was panting lightly, already set in motion for the start of hsi heat. “You okay? I know you’re not on suppressants this round but this seems a little strong. You want me to go get you something?”

 

Ray’s fingers were clawed deep into the arm of his chair. “How did you get here?”

 

“Biked,” Gavin grunted out.

 

Ray’s lip pulled back in a snarl. “You fucking _what_?”

 

Michael cut his mate a look and he snapped his mouth shut, wiping off the anger that had smeared across his face. Michael was about to ask his friend if he wanted him to take him home but got distracted as the Omega approached. He frowned as Gavin’s hands reached out for him and he nearly jerked away when those long fingers curled along each side of his jaw.

 

“Michael,” Gavin cooed, accent butchering the name more heavily than usually.

 

“Gavin, what - _fuck_. “

 

The slide of lips was unexpected. Michael froze but Gavin didn’t hesitate to press against him, eyes falling closed as he moaned in relief from the contact. His mouth tasted a little salty from the effort of getting to the office but he could taste the fresh air too, the natural Omega saliva so packed with hormones like his own. The moment he felt Gavin’s tongue brush his lip he was gone. He snagged his boy around the waist and pulled their bodies flush, groaning in satisfaction as he finally tasted that loud mouth so thoroughly.

 

Gavin chittered sweetly as his body started to react to the Alpha’s touch, back bowing in a pretty arch as the first dab of slick touched his rim. Already half hard, he slotted his hips with Michael’s and rubbed achingly slow just for some friction. Pale fingers grabbed a handful of the Brit’s fat cheeks and everyone’s eyes widened, all gazes shooting to Ray who looked a little hot under the collar. The Gents stared back and forth between the mates, concerned and ready to jump in the moment the inevitable fight happened.

 

“I want you,” Gavin confessed, barely breaking away from Michael’s swelling lips. He already felt too big for his skin and he couldn’t bare to let go of the Alpha. “I want you both so badly.”

 

Michael grabbed a fistful of fine hair and dug his fingers into the denim-clad cheek, dragging him back into a heated kiss. Gavin moaned and practically _swooned_ against the other Lad, giving in to whatever he wanted and ready for more. He didn’t care how it looked to their friends he was so needy, wanting his Michael more than he could remember ever wanting someone.

 

“My boy,” Gavin whimpered when they broke apart, darkened eyes trailing away from his friend’s flushed face and over his shoulder instead. He locked gazes with Ray and pried a hand out of Michael’s shirt to extend it. “Ray?”

 

The Gents were surprised when Ray got up and walked over to the two Lads. Michael grinned and put a hand on Gavin’s lower back to ease him into his mate’s arms. Ray took him in, hips pressing before he snagged the Brit’s kiss in his fingers.

 

“What a pretty present,” Ray hummed before he slotted their lips. The kiss was slower, deeper than what Michael had given him. Where his boy had eaten at his mouth, Ray was exploring it, mapping it thoroughly with swipes of his tongue.

 

The others were stunned but Michael watched with absolute fondness. As Gavin truly melted into his mate, Michael’s eyes flicked over to Geoff. He had talked to his boss at great length about something like this, usually while getting smashed off his face and saying “his Gavin” a lot until the man pretty much got the point. He’d already listened to Geoff’s rants about how Gavin was practically his son and if Michael and Ray were going to take him in then he was going to be treated with love and the greatest respect or there would be _serious_ consequences.

 

“Gavin’s going to need this week for his heat,” Michael stated over the wet sounds of Ray enjoying the Omega’s slack, whimpering mouth. “We’ll be taking care of him.

 

Geoff reluctantly agreed with a curt nod. Gavin grinned and broke away from Ray to run over to his good friend, throwing himself into his lap and kissing his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Gavin whispered, trying not to let the other Lads hear. The small growls that echoed through the office showed he’d failed but he only laughed and bumped their heads. “They’ll take good care of me, I just know it.”

 

“Fuck yeah they will.”

 

* * *

 

**Feedback is so amazingly welcome <3**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's heat

 

Gavin took a handful of steps into his friends’ apartment and barely kicked off his shoes before he was grabbed. He squawked in surprise when he was taken by the arm and spun around, getting a glimpse of Michael’s wicked grin before he was slammed up against the wall. It didn’t hurt - far from it. His heat was on him and everything felt so good, pleasure shooting all the way through him as he was pinned by two sure hands. Michael’s growl rolled over him and he broke out in goosebumps, cock twitching in his tight jeans. His boy was so gorgeous, hungry eyed and flashing fangs and all those hard earned muscles straining against his t-shirt.

 

“Calling Geoff ‘Alpha’?” Michael snarled, hands sliding down to the Omega’s wrists to drag them up above his head. Gavin gasped at the dominant move from his boy. Michael inhaled loudly and exhaled in a deep rumble, taking in the potent notes of his heat scent. “We’re your Alphas now. We’re the only people you submit to now. The only one you spread those pretty thighs for.”

 

“Michael!” Gavin whimpered as a thick thigh slid between his own. He ground against it, four layers keeping him apart but not dulling his passion by even an ounce. Michael felt so good pressed up tight against him and he couldn’t wait to get rid of all the clothes hiding all those freckles so they could be truly close.

 

Michael leaned in and nosed at Gavin’s throat, humming in satisfaction when the Brit lolled his head to the side to give him all the room he wanted. He kissed at his boy’s pulse before licking over it, marking it to bite later. Gavin would be littered in marks before this night was over, let alone his heat. “You bare your throat to _us_ now.”

 

Ray flipped the lock, eyes stuck on the way his mate and their new Omega fit so snug from knee to hip. “Get him into bed. We need to open our boy up before his heat starts.”

 

Gavin’s eyes rounded out. “With…?”

 

Michael snickered, nose brushing the Brit’s cheeks before he breathed into his ear. “Only the fattest knots we can find for my boy. We’re going to spoil that tight ass, Gav.”

 

o0o

 

Gavin was stripped and tossed onto his back on the wide, comfortable bed the other Lads shared. Both Alphas kept their boxers and shirts on, braced on their knees and hovering over him with a heavy air of dominance that sent white hot submission through the Omega. Just the sight of them made his cock hard. They had easily parted his thighs and slung one of his legs over each their laps, spreading him wide between them. The wet sound of their hands between his legs made him blush and cry out into the room that smelled so much of rutting Alphas. Two sets of Alpha fangs grinned down at him as he squirmed on their fingers.

 

“Look at him,” Michael crooned, eyes fixed on how the Omega’s hole stretched around his fingers. Two of Ray’s own were pressed up against his, both of them working together to fill their new Omega. They tugged at Gavin’s rim and drug out all sorts of fevered noises that made them ache down to their knots. The Brit was so gorgeous on their bed, riding their fingers. His long cock was candy pink at the tip and dripping almost as much as his hole. Tan, peach fuzz covered cheeks flexed gorgeously as Gavin rode their fingers like it was a cock. “Those _thighs_. Jesus Christ. I’m covering him in bites.”

 

“I’m not complaining,” Ray grinned, a malicious gleam in his eye as he purposefully twisted his fingers to drag over the Omega’s prostate. Gavin jerked and his hands flew down to palm at his own needy cock. The amusement cut out quick. “ _Hey_.”

 

Gavin drew his hands back, whining. “Alpha, it _hurts_. Touch me? Pretty bloody please, I-”

 

“Shut up,” Ray snapped, digging his nails into the Omega’s knee and jamming his fingers in as deep as they could go. “We gave you an order.”

 

“Hands above your head,” Michael reminded, a rumble lacing under his words. “No touching what’s ours.”

  
Gavin’s mouth dropped open and his lashes caught the light. “Fuck.”

 

“That’s the plan, babe,” Ray drawled, pushing the Brit’s leg further aside to stretch his hole. He watched the play of straining muscles as the Omega struggled to adjust. Four fingers was no small feat and the pinch of his brow showed he was feeling overly stuffed. But the stiff, pretty cock said he was enjoying every moment.

 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” Gavin winced at how _gone_ he already sounded. He put his arms back up above his head and grabbed two fistfuls of blankets.

 

Michael’s gaze raked over him and he shuddered. “That’s what I like to see. You’re gorgeous all laid out like that.”

 

Gavin chewed the side of his lip, eyes watering as the Alphas both slid in as deep as they could go. The stretch was almost painful but his body was pouring out more slick, sensitizing with the onslaught of heat. Every little touch was like a shock and their demanding fingers were dragging waves of pleasure out of him.

 

Ray teased his fingers through the golden curls at the base of Gavin’s cock to make him squirm before petting up his happy trail, avoiding where he truly wanted to be touched. Gavin got hit with a sudden bout of bashfulness.

 

“E-Even all furry?” he tried to joke, swallowing nervously.

 

“We love your fur,” Michael chuckled, smirking at the way the Omega chirped when Ray scratched through his belly hair. “You’re our little imported otter, huh?”

 

“Michael!” Gavin squawked, hips bouncing and cheeks flaring hot. “Don’t call me that!”

 

“Don’t call you what?” Ray teased mercilessly, briefly tweaking a small nipple to hear another little noise. “Burnie’s best little gift to us?”

 

“Importing a hot piece of tail for us to use,” Michael claimed, pumping his fingers alongside his mate’s still ones. “Watching you prance around the office all dolled up in tight jeans to show off that perfect ass. I thought for sure Geoff was going to snatch you, or Burnie himself. Fuckin’ Alpha Daddies snatch you up and make you their baby boy.”

 

Gavin brought his hand down and bit into the side of it, moaning obscenely. “D-Don’t…”

 

“Oh, you like that, you kinky fuck,” Ray accused, running a thumb down the Omega’s cock. It pulsed under his touch and he preened at how much he affected the other. “Bet you’d take them both, wouldn’t you?”

 

“You seem to like getting double teamed,” Michael remarked.

 

“You’d be their good little boy? Like you are for us?” Ray continued, stroking over the Omega’s sweet spot and watching the lithe body writhe in front of them. “You’re fucking hot, Gavin. You’re going to believe that before you leave here.”

 

“ _If_ we let you leave,” Michael snarled, one hand digging into a plush thigh while he spread his fingers to stretch his rim. Gavin let out a heated yowl and tears stuck in his lashes. Everything felt so damn _intense_ and he was struggling to even say their names. It all made him feel wonderfully _vulnerable_. “You’re so fucking wet for us. You’re soaking our fingers you hot little fuck. We should make you lick us clean.”

 

Gavin nodded eagerly, “Yes, Alpha!”

 

He met Ray’s eyes and the Lad looked ravenous. “I _should_ put my fist in your hair and make you lick your slick off our sheets.”

 

Gavin audibly choked and both his hands clawed at the bed above him. “A-Anything, Alpha.”

 

“We chose such a good boy,” Ray rumbled out, reaching behind him for something. “You’re going to take everything we give you.”

 

Gavin’s sound was so much like an eager puppy yip and it made both the Alphas smile. The Omega drew his legs up and and tilted his head, presenting them with an uninterrupted gaze of everything from his stuffed, shining hole to the line of his throat that already had a few red marks on it. Gavin basked in the low rumbles and hungry stares his Alpha’s gave him but broke pose to look at the toy the two of them were prepping. He stared with wide eyes, hole visibly twitching.

 

“You like it?” Michael asked as his mate scooped up their Omega’s slick and rubbed it over the heavy knotting toy. It was fleshy with a solid knot that was purposefully smaller than either of theirs. “We’re going to fuck you open with it.”

 

“Not just once,” Ray promised idly as he spread the slick around until it shined. “You’re going to ride this knot until you’ve really hit your heat. Then you’ll get us.”  
  
“ _If_ you’re good,” Michael amended, lying. They slid their fingers out with a wet _squelch_ . Michael kept Gavin’s legs parted while Ray lowered the toy, all agonizingly slow to tease the wriggling Omega. “If you’re _really_ good, we’ll fuck you at the same time.”

 

Gavin gaped at them. His face suddenly pinched up in sharp pleasure as the thick head popped into his hole. “Alphas!”

 

o0o

 

Gavin enjoyed having even one of his Alphas pressed against him. Ray was spooned up behind him and nuzzling his hair, scenting him with pleased rumbles. They were stripped bare and he could feel Ray’s cock against his ass. It was so much thicker than he’d realized, so pleasantly surprising in proportion to the rest of him. He hoped his knot was fat, that it would crack him open and hold in his seed. Ray’s lips and hands were soft and his cock was firm, his rumbles more soothing than anything he could ever remember.

 

Something was different now. Ray was starting to pant, sweat and growls building up. Even as Gavin slipped into his heat like a warm bath he could sense the change in the Alpha. _Alphas_.

 

Gavin picked his head up and whined sharply, calling to his boy. “Michael?”

 

Ray hushed him and pushed his cheek into his hair, urging him to lay down. “He’s getting shakes and snacks, remember? He’s only been gone a couple minutes.”

 

Gavin puffed and pushed back into the Alpha, soaking up the flesh-on-flesh contact that had his whole body shivering in delight. Ray’s fingers splayed possessively over his stomach and fangs grazed his throat just shy of a true bite. The Omega stretched and mewed like the cutest little kitten and he pet him like one. “Listen, Gav...we’re going into ruts. I can smell it on Michael for sure. And I’m not feeling very in control.”

 

“Oh, Alpha,” Gavin breathed out blissfully. He turned over and kissed the Lad, moaning into his mouth. He nipped Ray’s lip and drew back with a cheeky grin. “ _Good_.”

 

“Idiot,” Ray teased with a fond smile, hand sliding down to grip his ass. “If you don’t really want us both like that, we can get Jack to take care of you and we’ll just ride it out.”

 

“No!” Gavin chirped, holding onto him. Ray laughed at the Omega’s enthusiasm. “I want to be here!”

 

“We’re going to fight,” the Alpha stated with a wince. “I already feel competitive.”

 

“It will be okay,” Gavin promised blindly, swamped in the good feelings of having both his Lads here and loving him so fiercely. “We’ll make it work. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. It’s all biology.”

 

“Aren’t you articulate?” Ray deadpanned before giving him a sharp slap on the ass that made him jump. “If you’re sure. We’re not going to go easy on you.”

 

“You bloody better well not.”

 

o0o

 

Gavin’s heat hit them all harder than any of them could have predicted. His usually light, floral scent had deepened. The Alphas got one deep breath of his rain-soaked, fertile spring scent and their ruts hit them like a swift punch. The two went at each other with intent to hurt, to fight over the heated Omega to see who got him first.

 

It would have been funny if it hadn’t been so damn hot.

 

Gavin’s heart was beating so fast it took his breath. His skin itched from the heat and he writhed, skin crawling with need as he tried to stay still. His Alphas were locked together and they looked beautiful - shining with sweat, muscles straining, their sharp snarls filling the room as they tossed each other around. Carpet burns splayed across their backs like ruddy wings. They were drawing tiny beads of blood in shallow scratches, bites leaving behind wet patches of flushed skin. Their eyes had gone dark as their ruts came up on them. It wasn’t exactly rare for young Alphas to have them triggered by an Omega’s heat but none of them had really thought it would happen.

 

They hadn’t really given _any_ of this much thought.

 

But now his Alphas were wrapped up in outdoing each other instead of paying attention to him and he was getting fussy. He was dripping slick onto the sheets and the scent glands in his throat felt swollen, begging for Alpha fangs to sink into them.

 

“Lads?” Gavin cooed hopefully.

 

The Alphas shot him fierce glares that sent his submissive instincts into overdrive. Gavin whimpered and laid out on his back, showing his belly and laying his head back to bare his throat to his new mates. He spread his legs and tried to tilt his hips in a way that showed off the line of his cock and his empty hole. He felt so open and he was afraid he was only slightly embarrassed but how much he was gaping.  

 

Michael rumbled and started to crawl toward the bed, forgetting briefly the pissing contest he’d been wrapped up in. He was brutally reminded by a fist in his curls and physically dragging him back. He was thrown to the floor and growled up at his mate, glaring. “You fucking asshole!”

 

“We’re not _done_ ,” Ray grit out.

 

“I should get him first,” Michael snapped, smacking away the Alpha’s hand and sitting up to get in his face. “I’ve known him longer!”

 

“That’s bullshit,” Ray shot back icily. “I’m the one who brought it up.”

 

Michael’s lips pursed tight. “I kissed him first, asshole.”

 

“Because I talked you into it!” Ray’s voice raised and it sparked the other Alpha’s dominant streak once more.

 

“Bullshit!” Michael shoved his shoulders, delighting in the surprised look that struck his mate’s face. “You don’t deserve it! You couldn’t knock him up if you _tried_.”

 

“You want to talk about fertility with your puppy knot?” Ray growled out, shoving him back. It was his turn to grin. “You couldn’t keep your jizz inside him if you _tried_.”

 

Michael flashed fangs. “It’s plugged _you_ up well enough.”

 

“Don’t act like you haven’t _screamed_ hanging off my knot, bitch.”

 

Michael jumped him, tackling his mate onto the carpet and growling in his face. “I’ll show you a bitch!”

 

On the bed, Gavin sat up and chittered in worry. He was fighting hard through the murky cloud of arousal but it was hard to stay lucid with two hot Alphas fighting over him. He wanted them to be on him, fighting with grabbing hands and generous mouths. “Lads!”

 

Instead, they were scratching and biting at one another again. It had started off so puppyish but now they were digging deep, drawing more red lines in each other’s flesh. Scarlet smeared over their shoulders and flanks, palms just as bloody as they pushed at one another. Michael hooked a leg over his mate’s hip and rolled him onto his back, fingers curling tight over the swell of his throat.

 

Ray let out a wheeze before he grabbed the Alpha’s wrist and broke the hold. He braced his other hand on the floor and lunged up to sink his fangs deep into Michael’s throat. Blood splashed across his tongue and his mate let out a high pitched whine. Ray rolled them over and put Michael on his back, forcing those fat thighs apart with an insistent press of his hips. He clenched his jaw around soft flesh as he reached down and cupped Michael’s balls, digging in until he felt his mate’s body go limp.

 

Michael’s eyes glazed over and he lolled his head to the side, whimpering prettily and spreading his legs like their Omega had done for them earlier. It was a gorgeous picture and Gavin mewled in embarrassment at how much slick was pouring out of him. Michael’s gaze swept to him and he chittered at the Alpha, cupping his own scarred sack and easing it up out of the way to show his aching hole.

 

“I’m going to know your boy, you cocky fuck,” Ray purred into his ear, a rough faux-Omega sound that had the trapped Alpha trembling. “People think I bow to you all the time but we really know who bends over the most, don't we?”

 

He dragged his fangs along the delicate skin behind Michael’s ear just to hear him whine. He could smell the tears building in his mate’s eyes and it only made him harder. “You drool after my knot. Your ass is fucking _hungry_ for my cock, and now you’re going to watch as I give Gavin what you love to have.”

 

Ray rubbed his thumb over the delicate sack and lapped at the marks he’d left on Michael’s throat. The Alpha was puddy beneath him with fine tremors going through his whole body. It was the greatest rush of power. “I’m going to knock a whole Goddamn litter inside him and you’re going to wait for your turn. You can have our Omega when he’s full of my cum and wrecked from my knot. And you’re going to love it, aren’t you?”

 

Michael choked out a sob, submerged in that fuzzy headspace only Ray could put him in. Pretty tears glistened in trails down his temples and into his ruffled hair. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

Ray raised up on one knee and splayed a hand on his mate’s chest, staring down at him with an unwavering dominance. “Get on your knees at the end of the bed and _watch_. I want you to remember this the next time you brag at work about knotting another Alpha.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Ray, please.” Michael pawed lightly at his mate’s arm. Ray took mercy on him and cupped the back of his neck to draw him up into a sweet kiss. Michael rumbled faintly in relief and melted into the chaste touch. Ray squeezed his neck and gradually pulled away, memorizing the look of pure adoration on his mate’s face. He stood and turned his attention toward Gavin, the Omega perking up under his stare. “Get on your belly, Omega, so I can breed you like I do your boy.”

 

Gavin obediently rolled over and got on his elbows and knees, ass propped up in the air. It felt so good to be open and exposed to his Alphas. He felt the bed dip and peeked behind him to see his mates. Michael was kneeling on the floor at the bottom of the bed, as ordered, and Ray was crawling up to him. He looked every bit an Alpha in rut - eyes dark, high flags of color on his cheeks, lips drawn in a smirk to show off the thick point of his fangs, and his cock was heavy with arousal. Gavin wet his lips as he eyed the head and admired how dark it was, how thick his new Alpha was.

 

“Ray,” he breathed out.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Gav,” Ray sighed, setting on his knees behind him. He ran his hands over the outside of the Omega’s thighs, squeezing them with a satisfied rumble. The flesh gave under his fingers and he wanted so badly to _bite_. Gavin openly moaned when the Lad grabbed his cheeks and dug his nails in, groping his ass as if he already owned it.

 

“N-Not so bad yourself,” Gavin stuttered out, trying to sound confident but crumbling when a thumb rubbed over his hole. He could feel the digit catch on a thick glob of slick and smear obscenely onto his cheek. He blushed from the tip of his nose to the curve of his ears.  

 

“I wanted to take this slow.” Ray was panting now, parting the Omega’s cheeks and watching the way slick dribbled down to his scarred sack. The surgical mark was shiny with Gavin’s need. “But I can’t. Fuck, you look good, and you smell even better. Holy shit.” It was the first flicker in the Alpha’s dominant facade. “Can I fuck you, Gav? Please?”

 

Gavin choked on a gasp, nodding fervently against the sheet. “Alpha. Need it.”

 

“You won’t hate us later?” Ray asked, holding the Omega’s hip as he dragged his cock across his wet rim.

 

“Never,” Gavin exhaled, fingers curling in the sheets as he felt the swollen head catch against his hole. He tried to keep himself relaxed but his body was head of him. All the slick and the hormone flush had left him ready for this. There was no pain as the head popped inside, the flared head dragging against him just right. He shivered and dug his palms into the bed. Above him, Ray hissed at the tightness and gradually edged into the wet heat.

 

“Gavin,” he groaned, holding the Omega’s hip tight, curling his fingers around a thigh to drag him back against him. “You want this, babe?”

 

The endearment made Gavin’s lashes flutter and he bore down to entice the Alpha deeper. “Use me.”

 

The rasped words had Ray hunching over and growling deep in his chest. “ _Shit_.”

 

“You can,” Gavin whimpered, turning his head to look up at the drop-jawed Alpha. The fog of heat had crashed into him and his mouth was going without an ounce of shame. “Make me your toy, Alpha. Wanna’ please you, make you feel good.”

 

“You do,” Ray promised sweetly, petting down his back as he tried not to drool from the hot wave of lust those words invoked. “You’re our good boy. Look at you, taking me so well.”

 

Gavin preened and moaned quietly as Ray eased in another few inches, stopping just before he sunk in that last it. His knot was already puffing up and it teased at the Omega’s rim.

 

“Gavin,” Ray chuckled throatily. “Oh you sweet, _tight_ little thing. I’m barely going to be able to fuck you before you make me pop my knot with that vice.”

 

Gavin squirmed under his Alpha’s praise and braced himself. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

 

The rhythm was sloppy, both of them too far gone for finesse. There was a wet slap with every thrust as Ray’s hips slapped against the plush mounds of the Omega’s ass. Gavin made all sorts of sweet sounds as he was fucked, each one punched out of him with every thrust. The scrape and drag of the Alpha’s cock set his nerves on fire, the friction sizzling all the way through him. Ray wasn’t sparing any mercy in his rut - he was fucked with power, Alpha hormones burning hot to drive his hips at a harsh pace.

 

Ray hunched his shoulders briefly, shivers going up his spine as his knot tingled and started to show. “ _God_ , how did we wait so long? Can’t believe you kept this from us for so long.”

 

“Yours now,” Gavin chirped faintly, tongue threatening to hang out of his mouth from how good he was getting it. “Yours. Only.”

 

Ray’s knot swelled almost painfully fast at that. Blood was rushing like _fire_ within them and they were glistening with fresh sweat as they started to mindlessly strive toward one another for release. Gavin yelped as the Alpha’s knot fattened up enough to heavily drag against his rim with each thrust. He listened to the purr of his instincts and went still, holding onto the damp sheets and trying to tame his wild panting. Gavin was swimming with pleasure, drowning in what his Alpha was making him feel. All control was gladly given up and he didn’t regret a moment. Ray’s cock felt so good, hit his spot so often it made little tears cling to his lashes and stain his cheeks.

 

Ray ground his knot against his Omega’s ass with a lazy grin, tired but so _alive_ as they edged toward the end. He pressed his hips flushed to the Omega’s cheeks and he started to really slip inside. “You’re going to be so fucking pretty with a belly full of our pups. But _mine_ are going first.”

 

Gavin went still and let Ray work his knot inside him with steady, insistent presses. His brain short-circuited at the words and they went straight to his dick. His head was stuffed to the brim with wet cotton and thoughts of being a good, bred boy to his Alphas. He craned his neck and saw Michael was still in the same spot but was openly panting and stroking his dick, getting off to the show.

 

“Michael,” he chittered, breath hitching on the word as the Alpha’s knot started to slide past his sore rim. If Ray felt this good, he couldn’t imagine how Michael would feel. He felt like he would pass out just from this, but to have another Alpha? Exploring each other all over again? He was light headed just at the brief thought and he didn’t know if he’d survive them both. But he wanted them _desperately._

 

“You look fucking good, boi,” Michael growled, thumb darting across his lip as he squeezed the base of his cock. His knot stayed down as he did his best to save it all for his turn. He didn’t care if Ray fucked him or he fucked Gavin, he just _needed_. “Take it.”

 

“Trying,” he whined.

 

Gavin felt Ray’s hand pet down his spine and he writhed around the Alpha’s cock, unsure whether to rock back or arch up but knowing he wanted _more._

 

“He’s being such a good boy for me.” Fingers curled in the Omega’s hair and pulled. “He’s going to hang off my knot like a good little bitch. Aren’t you, Gav?”

 

Gavin nodded mindlessly, whimpering for it. The near-violent fucking shifted to a deep, prolonged rut. Ray’s knot was bigger than he’d thought and still growing, even if just a little. Gavin’s jaw dropped as it finally _stuck_.

 

“Ray.” Gavin’s throat closed up tight around the one word that meant so much. He felt so incredibly, indescribably _full_ . The Alpha cupped his hips and rocked them together, his body cinched tight around the knot. Every little move had bolts of pleasure shooting through them and they rode it together. They couldn’t pull apart even an inch and there was something extremely satisfying about knowing this Alpha was _his_ and couldn’t leave, at least not now. “Mine. Mine.”

 

The breathy little declarations had the Alpha rumbling and flexing his cock in the Omega’s tight sheath. “ _Mine_.”

 

Gavin sobbed as he came, thighs visibly trembling as he squeezed on the fat knot. It sent all kinds of signals to his head - claimed, wanted, _beloved_. He’d loved his friends for so long and it was all too real. He moaned the Alpha’s title with sheer adoration, swelling with love for his mate as he lost himself in the moment.

 

Ray snarled, knot throbbing right before he came. He held tight to Gavin, nails biting into soft skin as he pumped seed into his mate. The Omega canted his ass up and took it all, keening as a second flow of warmth hit him. Michael bit his hand and watched with twin envy and yearning as his mate poured round after round of cum into their Omega. He’d never seen Ray spill so many times in one knot. He loved the show his mates were putting on but he hoped he could get Ray to breed him like that with their Omega’s help.

 

Gavin looked over his shoulder, all soft eyes and quivering lip. “I would.”

 

Ray let out a confused grunt, foggy as he felt himself drip a fourth release into the Omega’s twitching hole.

 

“I...I would have kids with you guys,” Gavin admitted sheepishly with a little smile. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were glazed in the thick of his heat. “Give a right proper little family of Lads, yeah?”

 

Michael whined, teary-eyed at the sudden gut-punch of emotion he got from the image those words painted.

 

Ray laid over the Omega’s back protectively, humping slowly to grind his knot against the grasping walls. They both hummed at the slick, tight feeling, though Gavin made a sweet noise as the cum sloshed around inside him. “You would be a great dad, babe. You’d be the only one to keep up with them.”

 

“Can we do it?” Gavin asked in breathless excitement, baring down on the Alpha like it would convince him. His babble was endearing and it the Alphas had possessed tails they would have been wagging at mach speed. “I-I can go off suppressants and next heat you can take turns and maybe we can have _twins_ , Alpha. One of each of you.” There were stars in the Omega’s eyes, his heat singing through his veins and flushing him with all those hormones that hard wired him towards breeding. He smiled and chittered to himself. “I can have a little Michael and a little Ray.”

 

The intimacy of the moment closed in around them. Ray licked at the back of the Omega’s neck and pet lovingly along his hips and down his thighs. His rumbles tickled Gavin’s and he cooed back, rubbing against his Alpha as best he could.

 

“We’ll give you whatever you want,” Michael swore, meaning it all the way down into his gut. He wasn’t one to give a bunch of empty promises with a hard cock. He crawled up onto the bed and ducked his head when his Alpha mate growled warningly. Michael laid beside them and carefully laid a hand on Ray’s back, fingers gliding through sweat before splaying along his spine. The older Alpha chattered submissively, mimicking an Omega chitter as he nuzzled them both.

 

Ray’s growl faded into a pleased sound and he rubbed his cheek in their Omega’s hair, eyes half lidded as he let himself relax.

 

“Mine,” Gavin murmured quietly, laying a hand on his boy’s arm as he flexed weakly around the fat knot.

 

Ray rubbed his nose in the damp tresses, inhaling his rich scent. “Ours.”

 

“Ours,” Michael echoed, nosing at the Omega’s hand.

 

o0o

 

The thick of heat had taken him. Gavin couldn’t string any thoughts together beyond how much he needed his Alphas. He was sandwiched between them, straddling their thighs as they pinned him on their laps. His world had narrowed down to the two Alphas - their heavy palms, their sharp fangs, the shameless way they possessed him with every growl and slide of their hands on his slick skin. Their hard cocks rubbed against his own and between his cheeks to grind against his slack hole. They’d both fucked and knotted him more than a handful of times and he’d lost track a while ago of the time.

 

The room was dark but it could’ve been before sunrise for all he knew.

 

The Alphas had fallen with him. They were all reduced to grunts and moans, words escaping him as they put their mouths to better use. The Omega was dripping a filthy mix of their cum and his own slick onto them and it was driving them wild, striking within them both a heavy possessive streak.

 

Gavin didn’t recognize his own voice as he screamed in ecstasy, two sets of fangs burying in each side of his throat with intent. Twin pops of skin filled his ears and he choked off into a low moan as he felt the wet slide of his own blood against his skin. Their mouths closed over the matching wounds and dug _deep_ , teeth setting in hard to create the scars they wanted.

 

Thier fangs pierced the bonding glands and oxytocin flooded their systems, pupils blowing and hands shaking as their bodies went into a mild shock. The Alphas held tight to their Omega, tears rolling down to drip onto their cheeks as they kept their teeth buried in his willing flesh. Gavin muttered their names as he fraily pawed at Michael, head falling back to rest on Ray’s shoulder as his vision narrowed to a pinpoint.

 

A hand slid into his hair and arched him further, fangs sinking in that last scant bit that pushed him over the edge.

 

He faintly felt the peak of the pleasure before he passed out between them.

 

o0o

 

Gavin was the first to wake up. It was slow going as he pried himself out of the clutches of deep sleep but he managed. He’d gone through a lot of heats, most solo, but he always seemed to forget how hungover he got afterward. He buried his face in the pillow and took a mental list. His thighs were chafed, his hole and cock were sore, and the whole room smelled like an orgy. Sweat, Alpha musk, his own mulchy scent, and pure sex. It was filthy in the best way. His whole body was liquid and wrung out, exhaustion threading through his bones. His mouth was dry and his stomach felt like it had shrunk from hunger despite all the water and food his mates had fed to him.

 

_Mates._

 

Gavin sat himself up and stretched his arms high above his head, yawning. The sound faded into a purr as he saw Michael and Ray on either side of him, each with an arm wrapped around his hips. They were fast asleep with little satisfied smiles. Gavin wasn’t sure what day it was but he could guess he’d lost three days to his heat. All three of them were marked up with scratches and bites, bruises on the curve of their asses and the back of their necks. Ray had been shockingly dominant and he tingled at the mere memory of the Alpha’s possessive streak. He’d wrecked them both, putting Michael in his place and knotting the Omega has many times as he screamed for. He never knew Michael could bend so submissively, so beautifully.  

 

It had been unexpected and _amazing_. More than he’d ever dreamed of, more than he could’ve hoped for. All his fantasies paled in comparison.

 

Gavin’s two prized marks were the deep, scarring bites on either side of his neck. They’d mated with him, bonded him in his heat. He shuddered in delight. _They’re mine. I’m theirs. Holy shit_. He poked at both bite marks and whined at the pain that shot through him, but the feeling quickly turned into satisfaction. He smile to himself as he felt the flakes of dried blood on his skin. The Alphas had truly claimed him and he’d never felt happier.

 

Ray stirred beside him. He chittered and pet the Alpha’s arm. Ray’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at the Omega, rumbling back at him. The sound cut off when he saw the untreated wounds.

 

“Fuck!” the Alpha sat up and punched Michael in the shoulder, waking the other with a yelp. “Get the fuck up and go get the first aid kit, asshole!”

 

Michael shot up and saw the bite marks still on their Omega’s throat, guilt flashing across his face. “Shit. Well, fuck, you did it too!”

 

“It’s okay, loves,” Gavin chuckled, laying a hand on both their thighs. “Gimme’ a kiss and then get the kit.”

 

Michael slotted their lips for a lingering kiss before hopping up to run to the bathroom. Gavin chittered after him sweetly before turning his head to his other, fussy mate. Ray pressed up against his side and lightly touched around the bite mark he was sure he’d made. They were both grooved with teeth marks, darker points where the fangs had sunk in. They’d bonded him at least a day ago and the skin was angry, hot under his fingertips. They would all need to go to the clinic and get a bonding cocktail, Gavin would need antibiotics, they would have to talk about mutual bonding bites for the Alphas - but that could all wait until after a hearty meal and a couple more naps

 

“We should’ve taken care of that right after,” Ray apologized.

 

“In the middle of a rutting cycle?” Gavin laughed, nudging him with his shoulder. “I’m alright, love. Cross my heart.”

 

Ray huffed and wiggled around to sit behind the Omega, laying his legs out beside the other’s and holding him against his chest. Gavin cooed under his breath and rested against the Alpha, fingers rubbing over his tummy and through his hair. It made him all warm and fuzzy. “Do you need anything, Vav?”

 

“Thirsty,” he admitted, leaning into him. “But it can wait.”

 

“Good Omega,” Ray breathed against his ear, kissing the delicate skin beneath it..

 

Gavin was still preening under the Alpha’s praise when Michael came back. The older Alpha straddled Gavin’s thighs and opened up the kit beside him. “Stay still, boy. Relax.”

 

“Anymore relaxed and I’d be dead,” Gavin joked, letting his head loll back on Ray’s shoulder. He smiled brightly up at Michael and admired his pale skin, freckles mixing with dotted bruises from his play fighting. He looked a little ruffled but gorgeous, always gorgeous. And _claimed_. Gavin could only imagine how owned he himself looked.

 

Michael smiled back before he dabbed antiseptic onto gauze. “Happy, boy? Feeling good?”

 

“Beyond good.”

 

Ray wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him. “That’s what we liked to hear. Team Better Friends Quality Control. Trademark that bitch.”

 

Michael laughed so hard he almost dropped the bottle. “Jesus Christ, Ray.”

 

o0o

 

Going back to work as a bonded trio was the biggest thrill of Gavin’s life. After what felt like years of pining and yearning, pining, moping, _drinking_ \- it was finally happening. The Alpha pair were grinning from ear to ear as they walked into the office with their Omega after an extended three week absence to heal the bond bites and strengthen their new relationship.

 

If anyone had any doubt who was taking care of Gavin in his heat, they didn’t now. They walked in with Michael’s arm looped around Gavin’s shoulders, whispering in his ear and scenting him. Ray walked close to them, holding the Brit’s bag with a shit eating grin. They were met with kind, knowing smiles and some of their friends stopped them briefly for congratulations.

 

Gavin was wiping off the smear of red from Barbara’s red lipstick when they entered the AH office with his Alphas. The others were already in there and they were all met with an obnoxious cheer.

 

Jack hugged them all individually, squeezing them. “I’m so proud of you guys. This is so great!” He paused to look at the red marks on Gavin’s throat that would heal in the next few weeks. “Bonding, wow. All three of you too. If anyone can make it work, it’s you three.”

 

“You three dum-dums,” Geoff snorted with a little wink at Michael. “Can’t believe you got my son after all this time.”

 

“ _We_ got him,” Ray corrected, starting to bristle before Gavin grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers.

 

Geoff tipped Gavin’s head with a press of his thumb and whistled. “Nice. You boys did a great job. Clean, in the right spots. Looks good.” He patted the Brit’s cheek. “Bonded is a good look on you, kid. All three of you.”

 

Ryan shot them a thumbs up. “Glad to see you all made it.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Jack scolded, delivering a smack to the back of the Gent’s head. Ryan glared and rubbed the sore spot.

 

“Made it?” Michael pressed.

 

“Ryan was taking bets that you and Ray would’ve ripped each other apart over Gavin in heat,” Geoff replied crudely, huffing out a laugh. “Idiot. He lost fifty bucks and he thinks if he acts cool I won’t call him out on the money he owes me.”

 

Gavin rubbed a hand over his face. “You lot are a right bunch of tossers. Complete assholes.”

 

Jack slung an arm around him and smacked a kiss on his cheek. “You love us.”

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
